


To find the truth

by Dragonkeeper14



Category: Dragonback Series - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkeeper14/pseuds/Dragonkeeper14
Summary: In which Luke Skywalker, sometime after the victory at Endor, visits a remnant of the ancient Jedi, and discovers something suggestive…
Kudos: 2





	To find the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Archeology is easier with the force!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499033) by [MinaTheSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheSkywalker/pseuds/MinaTheSkywalker). 



It is a bright time for the galaxy.  
Under the tutelage of LUKE SKYWALKER, the once-extinct JEDI KNIGHTS are re-establishing themselves in the NEW JEDI ACADEMY on the worldlet of YAVIN IV.   
While Luke's sister LEIA ORGANA SOLO strives to bring peace to the nascent NEW REPUBLIC, Luke himself explores remote planets in search of the remnants of Jedi learning…

As a new dawn broke over the planet of Tython, once the headquarters of the Jedi Order, a small starship detached itself from the enormous ferryliner that carried it to this system, and followed the dawn to a spot in one of the northeastern continents. 

Aboard the small ship, an astromech droid beeped and whistled to his human pilot, who answered: 'Yes, Artoo; I'm sure this is the right place. Trust me, you'll like it better than Dagobah'. 

An organic voice came over the coms: 'All clear, Commander Skywalker. We'll be waiting for you when you return'.

The pilot answered: 'Thanks, Captain. May the Force be with you'.

With that, he guided his own ship with expert hand into a landing orbit; passed almost smoothly through the atmosphere; and made a soft landing on the shoulder of a mountain, within a short distance of an abandoned temple-complex. Once there, the pilot disembarked and set off afoot, with the further assurance to his droid: 'Yes, Artoo; I'll be fine. You stay here and mind the ship'.

With steady step and deep breaths, Luke Skywalker entered the ruins. Inside, it was much as he expected, and he moved about swiftly. Virtually nothing remained of the original structure, and all that remained of its glory-days were six gigantic stone slats, which seemed to have supported the roof and walls. In the center of these was a dome-shaped meditation seat, with instructions for its use engraved in the bronzium rings around it. On the inner face of each slat, were a set of sayings. 

Luke Skywalker examined the meditation seat; then turned and studied the sayings. Many were in languages he had never learned, but a small decoding computer made short work of them. Translated, one of them gave the familiar Jedi Code:

'There is no emotion; there is peace.  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.   
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no chaos; there is harmony.  
There is no death; there is the Force'.

Another passage ran thus:

'Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy.  
Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack.  
Jedi respect all life, in any form.  
Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy.  
Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training'.

Still another:

'Jedi respect each other, and all other life forms.  
Jedi must put the needs of the community above the needs of individuals.  
A Jedi must protect the weak and defenseless from evil.  
Jedi must always co-operate in battle or crisis.  
Jedi must not have wants, but must rely on themselves'.

The fourth said, rather ominously:

'If a Jedi ignites its lightsaber, it must be ready to take a life'.

The fifth was virtually illegible, but consisted of sayings once commonplace among the Order:

'A Jedi is a Jedi, first and foremost',  
and  
'The Jedi who believes it is more important than others, only demonstrates its opinion is to be ignored',   
among others. 

The sixth was almost intact, but Luke had never heard it before, even from his own teachers:

'We stand before; we stand behind;  
We seek the truth with heart and mind.   
From sun to sun the dross refined,  
Lest any soul be cast adrift.

We are the few who stand between   
The darkness and the noontime sheen;  
Our eyes and vision clear and keen:  
To find the truth, we seek and sift.

We toil alone, we bear the cost,  
To soothe all those in turmoil tossed.  
We give back hope where hope was lost;  
Our lives, for them, will be our gift'.

Wild with wonder, Skywalker rushed back to his droid and showed off the copies of this last. Said he: 'Look, Artoo! It's a Jedi saying;–– maybe one of the oldest ever written! Even Master Yoda might not've known it! I think we've just made the greatest discovery!'.

The astromech made some unconvinced noises, and Skywalker answered, 'Don't be silly!', and returned to his transcription.


End file.
